User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Please post your messages at the very bottom. And please don't make a header. I don't need one. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:How to Train Your Dragon 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Station7 (talk) 16:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I just saw that you changed my user page back after somebody else edited it, and wanted to say thank you for that! :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)Dynamite Dora Hi!!!!!!!! Hello, Annabeth and Percy! I am new to Wikia! You guys sure sound cool and hardcore! I just wanted to say hello! It is such an honor to be on this Wikia! Want to be Wikia friends? I am not forcing you, but it is more fun with friends! We can chat at anytime on teh weekends or after 3 PM on weekdays! See my profile for more info, or ask Heather the Dragon Rider to know more about me! Feel free to ask me any questions or concerns.01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:33, March 2, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Thanks! XD Thanks! That is sweet of you. SASk me any questions if you need to. 14:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC)14:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC)14:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC)~ Catalina Diaz the dragon rider Thank you so much! Hey, I just saw that you changed my profile back to normal after someone edited it and called me names. I just wanted to say Thank you! Thanks for undoing it! 01:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd I know ;) I know! But thank you! I was so exhausted yesterday after a family event that I did not have time to do it. They called me Poopy Face, which made me mad! Thanks! What can I pay you? Silver coins, cod, mackrel, or 5 gold coins? 01:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Reference --Cara Boyd (talk) 01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Art Reference Hello! I just want to tell you that I am an expert at painting and drawing. So, if you want a good painting or drawing of a dragon or anything, let me know. Also, if you want me to write a story, ask me. I am very creative with stories. If you have s story, share with me! I love reading! Thanks again for editing my profile back to normal! 01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC)01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC)01:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd ' ' Aww! Sure! I would love a signature. I love fanfics! Thanks! 02:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Decided I have made up my mind. I want to use Unicorn as my font and Dark Blue as my color. Thank you! Very sweet of you to do thid for me. I am sorry oif I am annoying you. You are the kindest person I know o the internet! Thanks. How can I repay you? 02:39, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:39, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:39, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Oh! I want my username to be green(light) and my dialogue is "We have become the perfet team, we are unstoppable." My other dialogue is my own: "Fantasy is my heart, imahination is my soul!" Thanks! 03:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)03:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)03:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Um I am so sorry, but I thought I requested for the name to be dark blue, not green. Can you please dit it from green to dark blue? Sorry? 04:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Almost Just a little draker blue, like Heather the dragon rider's siggy! Is it possible to make the ext blacka dn to highlight the text blue? And make the dialogue less green, please. 04:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd All right Alright. Do not forget! Tell me where you live so I know and do not bother you. Thank you for your effort. Sorry about this. 04:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC)04:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Please do not forget ;) Please do not forget to complete my signature. This is what I want my signature to be. I want my username to be Chalkduster font, and the tex should be black, but should be highlighted violet or dark blue. I want my dialogue to be impact font and green colored. I am sorry to be picky, but I get impatient sometimes. Thanks for volunterring! 02:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC)02:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC)02:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd WOW! Beautiful! :) Beautiful! Wow! Thank you so much! I am so sorry I was picky. Thank you so much! And also, how did you know I wanted my own signature? 03:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd So Kind! ;) It is okay if one of the sugnatures does not link! I am so happy. I am so sorry again about all the trouble I put you through! What can I pay you? Thanks to you, I will finally use my siggy instead of my normal name. 03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC)03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! I know this is a weird question, but are you a boy or a girl? Just want to know. If you message me, please do not expect me to respond quickly. I am very busy with household work, while my husband is at work. 04:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC)04:12, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Yeah ;) Yes, I am a woman. I am twnety 8 years old. If you ever have questions, ask me! 23:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC)23:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC)23:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Oh. Thanx!! ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 15:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi there! I am Eliza Fakes. You are more than welcome to call me Eliza or Marshmallowiza! I am Eliza how are you? Eliza Fakes (talk) 05:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Eliza Fakes Thank you Hello, I am fine, thank you. Hey, you signed your name with a siggy ot slogan. I tried to do that, but it did not work. Can you help me? Decided :) I have decided. I would like indigo and lilac as my colors. My dialogue is "Eliza Fakes, the geuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love!" Thank you! :) Thank you so much for helping me! I owe you one! What do I owe you? And, are you avaiable on other Wikis? If you are, we can hang out on other Wikis. What do you say? 04:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC)~ Eliza Fakes,the genuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love. Chat Question Hey, I was thinking, do you want to chat right now? I am avaiable and also, thank you! How can I repasy you for helping me! 04:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC)04:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC)~ Eliza Fakes,the genuine jewelry queen and the cherished queen of love and beauty, as I am Aphrodite, is here to make peace and love. Please? PLease can we chat? JUst for 10 minutes? Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:50, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Quick Comment Hello, so I love the HTTYD wikia and often read it, I'm great with the cinimatic universe so it add's to that knowledge, but I don't know much about the books so it's interesting to read about them through your wikia. I noticed that for the characters a lot of the show information is summarized or even excluded from the page. One of these times is Snotlout and the Speed Stingers, although Snotlout hates them, which might be interesting, but not important, the real story is during The Next Big Sting from Race to the Edge, Snotlout at that one moment show's how corageous and selfless he can be. He risked his own life to protect the others, he might have not been able to fly away since Hookfang was half paralyzed, but he could have still tried to hide or run away, instead he led the dragon version of what most people would say are Velociraptors away from the others. I thought this was one of the most important moments for Snotlout's character development, it's rare to see Snotlout do anything for another alone, on his own accord, when it means risking his own life. Shadowgod1000 (talk) 02:55, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for welcoming me! I plan on trying to help this wiki for the new episodes. I did a TON of work for Finding Dory on the Disney wiki and it makes me happy to help the wiki, as I feel it is a great place to get information! I am also a HUGE Dragons fan, (you could probably tell by my username XD) and I'm glad to be here! Hi! Thanks for welcoming me! I plan on trying to help this wiki for the new episodes. I did a TON of work for Finding Dory on the Disney wiki and it makes me happy to help the wiki, as I feel it is a great place to get information! I am also a HUGE Dragons fan, (you could probably tell by my username XD) and I'm glad to be here! Thenightfurybaby (talk) 18:54, June 25, 2016 (UTC) So Iv'e been reasing some more pages and doing a few minor edits, mostly just typos and things. I also wanted to reply to your post on my page. I've probably seen all the episodes and extra's at least three times each. I mean I'm watching the newest season of Race to the Edge for the third time right now, like Stoick said, "The boy's life has been dragons. It is dragons, and will continue to be." So I have a lot of imput on the different episodes and how they can help for both character development and dragon abilities. Furthermore I know my dragons and always learn more where I can. I will become the next Dragon Master, and unlike Hiccup I will ride my Skrill not a Night Fury. Shadowgod1000 (talk) 06:49, June 28, 2016 (UTC) There's only one known Night Fury, also the Skill is the fastest dragon when riding lightning, also it can recharge it's shots in a lightning storm. There's other reasons while a Skrill is a great choice, but that's not really important. And I just finished Race to the Edge for a third time so yeah, I know my stuff. Shadowgod1000 (talk) 23:03, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Manual of Style and other policies I have been thinking recently about this wiki, and things it lacks. The major thing this wiki lacks are policy pages. For example there is no manual of style page for this wiki, and I think that it is very important to set up such a page to generalize how a page should look and how things should be done on a page. This has been bugging me for a while, ever since the issue of use of references came up with one user doing it one way, and all the other users doing it the other proper way. This got me thinking that we need to create a manual of style for this wiki. I was thinking of creating one, and I know that something like that has to be voted on, and agreed to before it becomes a set policy. P&F fan92 (talk) 02:35, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Whoowee, that was a doozy. I told you that I'd be working hard. I just did all that work on Family on the Edge. How's it look? Thenightfurybaby (talk) 05:12, June 26, 2016 (UTC) New Pages? Hey, so I took the liberty of writing down all the lyrics of the songs in Tone Death. I actually made Heather's Lullaby into a page, but didn't know if you thought we should combine all of the songs into one page or have each one have a different page. Also, I didn't know if you wanted to simply call them things like "Snotlout's Song" or "Ruff and Tuff Duet" or actually come up with names together Thanks! Thenightfurybaby (talk) 01:35, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay! They're fairly long, so I would maybe just put them all as seperate pages...Hiccup's song is actually quite lengthy once it's written down. And Heather's Lullaby is an offical page I made, although i have to revisit a few of the lyrics. Just asking permission! Thenightfurybaby (talk) 23:13, June 28, 2016 (UTC) "Noncanon" Dragons They're non-canon in the way they only appear in online games, but not in the movies or shorts. Actually they can be considered canon, because they appeared in games based on the franchise, but they are non-canon because they didn't appear in it. Thorndrum (talk) 20:56, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Canon Then please tell Thorndrum that. I only added those noncanon things because that user claimed that rise of berk and school of dragon dragons that only appear on that were noncanon. And I'm not sure I agree with that assertion, though Thorndrum does have a point. I am not used to this way of using talk pages. I have never had it where if someone writes on you talk page, that you have to write on their talk page. I guess I am going to have to get used to it. P&F fan92 (talk) 00:49, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Looking at the infobox on Hiccup's page I saw that some of the text blends in with the blue background of the infobox. It makes it somewhat hard to read. Just thought I would let you know. P&F fan92 (talk) 00:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) On like every charrie infobox it says "appearence" instead of "appearance". Could you fix that? I don't want to try cause I don't want to mess up the coding or anything... XP Thanks! ;) Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:07, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I meant character, sorry. ;P Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 16:16, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, what did you mean don't put them like that? Don't italicize them? Sorry, I thought they should be italicized. :P Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:25, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I see what you mean. I was just on visual editor, so I had no idea the coding had turned out like that. ;P Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:35, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah, also, what's up with the character infoboxes? Do they just need to be filled in or is there something wrong with them? Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:36, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Okay. ;D I can help you with filling them out. :) Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:40, July 6, 2016 (UTC) How to mark pages ... Sooo, the battery on my laptop died and I have ordered a replacement, but it'll take about a week. I can use the computer at work, but don't have my books, etc there of course! And indepth editing is too hard on the phone. Basically this means I can't work on much. BUT I can update the Dragon info boxes on the book species pages (since the info is already there). Also, how would you like me to mark a page that I may come across that might need to be reviewed for deletion or needs more information/ is incomplete? I know there is Category:Candidates for Deletion and also the stub tag. Which do you prefer? Ladybrasa (talk) 22:40, July 6, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Hey! So, your page has you as a "Dragon Master"! Perhaps I have missed some conversations (ha, and promotions), but does that mean you are a bearucrate? That would be pretty incredible! I went on vacation, and I've come back to find the wiki beautifully remodeled! I'm just curious who is responsible. Do you know? Was it you? If so, then congrats! It looks great. Also, if you are a new bearucrate, congrats, and I look forward to continue to working with you and the rest of the contributers. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:30, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Do you think we should make galleries subpages, like they do on most other wikis? I think it's kind of neater somehow. ;P Just a suggestion. ;) Btw, I love the Toothless icon you have on your username and stuff, how did you do that? *squeal* ^.^ XD Heather the Berserker 04:43, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Do you still remember the system I suggested on your previous blog? The one about having several groups to pin point certain problems on the wiki? I was wondering if we could try that system out because I realised that our wiki is really out of format. Its a great wiki, but the problem lies with the little untidy errors in our formatting. For example, the infoboxes are really nice but as there are more than on of the same row titles a lot of users are writing info in the wrong boxes. Also, due to the large amount of people contributing to the galleries, it is very messy now. Furthermore, we have tons of transcripts that are incomplete or lack standardisation. Thus, I believe that this grouping system will work rather well now that we have found some problem areas in our wiki. I do hope you will consider this system. Thanks! The Woolly Howl (talk) 10:21, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Here's an example. :) I don't know why really, but it feels more organized to me. ;P Heather the Berserker 16:45, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Well we'd have to go through and rename all the gallery pages. ;P Btw, who renamed the episode pages? Cause it didn't leave behind a redirect. :P Heather the Berserker 17:21, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Not exactly sure that the Deadly Nadder Franchise page needs deleting.--Hulk10 (talk) 17:46, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Is it too much to ask for if I ask you to place this forumthis forum under Site News at the home page? I would like it to be more known and publicised amongst the community to get more volunteers. I can understand if you don't wish to change it but I do hope you can consider :) And also, I wanted to ask if i should leave some messages on active users' talk pages perhaps also suggesting groups for them or would that annoy them? Thanks! ---The Woolly Howl (talk) 12:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Unbock me please? Thanks! ---- Talk 2:42, July 11, 2016 Alright! thanks Annabeth! Much appreciated. --The Woolly Howl (talk) 23:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Just saw that when I mouse over a comment in a blog post, it says, "Ajax delete". What does that mean? :P Heather the Berserker 02:35, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Ohh. Well if I'm not supposed to be able to see it, I hope it's not showing for everyone else... cause then anybody could delete something. :P Are you able to fix it? Also that is way more covenient than the normal way to delete stuff. :) Cool. Heather the Berserker 02:48, July 13, 2016 (UTC) CSS I start work at Friday, because im a little busy. Book Dragon Species Page Updates So I finally got the new battery for my laptop, yay! I see you have been updating the Book Dragon Species pages. I will be going back over them, too. There are a couple things to fix. I did mention that any info in the source that is "hidden" (the information is bracketed in the code: ) was old stuff on the pages that I could not verify and may be false info. At the time, I didn't feel right deleting it, though in hind sight I should have, since it makes things more confusing. No one has stepped forward indicating the info is true. Also, I see you are replacing the blockquote with a coding for quotes. It leaves a little blip for what the source is. On some pages you do put something down, and some you don't. For consistency, I'll go ahead and add a source there on the pages that don't have it, so there isn't a little random dash in place. Also, some pages have the references linked to the appropriate wiki pages and some don't? It looks like you prefer them to have links, so I'll add those. Though the earlier pages are variable, it looks like you prefer no italics an no quotation marks around the book titles, so I will follow suite. Also, I see you are applying the entire coding for the infoboxes, so I will emulate that. Wasn't sure if it effected appearance or not. Please let me know if I misunderstood any of the changes you wanted to make! Ladybrasa (talk) 18:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa I'm trying :P I haven't forgotten the other stuff I said I'd work on either. It'll just take time! Thanks! Ladybrasa (talk) 19:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa I just want you to know is that I realize we are using Template:Infobox character, and not Character Infobox, but CC-1990 is changing it from Template:Infobox character back to Template:Character Infobox. It seems to me that that user does not understand what we are doing, and I tried fixing other pages to correct Template but it does not work since how one template is set up is different than the other. I am hoping that the Infoboxes could be fixed back to what they are supposed to be. Also, could you leave a message for that user to remind him what Userbox we are using? Also of note is that CC-1990 is bunching up the infoboxes at same time he changing it back to the wrong infobox template. P&F fan92 (talk) 20:51, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I am confused, because I thoguht it was the other way around. I looked at the blog post and that is the way you had it. I thought the wayinfobox character was the way we are doing it with the colors we had. When did this change? P&F fan92 (talk) 20:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I remember originally the other one was the one that was there, and the coloring made it hard to see. But I guess the new is one is better. I guess I missed that there was another change. Now thinking about it, I guess you changed the coloring, and later changed which infobox was used. P&F fan92 (talk) 21:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Please answer me this: Who is posting my photos to the Gallery for Toothless cause I wanna know! And listen I just can't do this its to complicated for me to understand. Why don't you do it for me? Cause I don't know nothing about editing on this wiki and probably never will. Just please do me a favor and post my photos to their right gallery for me. --NightFuryFanNightFuryFan (talk) 00:47, July 16, 2016 (UTC)